Operations
Operations is a new gamemode introduced in Battlefield 1. The objective of the gamemode is for the attacking team to push the frontline forward until they conquer the map while the defenders must reinforce and keep hold of it.http://www.pcgamer.com/battlefield-1-maps-and-modes-revealed/ Gameplay "Operations" is an asymmetric gamemode best described as a combination of the Conquest Assault and Rush gamemodes, combining the territory control of the former with the focused fighting of the latter, yet expanding on both with historical narrative and long-form gameplay across multiple chapters. 40- and 64-player variants are available for each operation. Battalions The Attacking team fields three battalions with which to capture all maps within an operation. If a battalion falls in battle, the next battalion resumes attack on the same sector with a Behemoth supporting them. Should a single battalion manage to secure a map, the defenders may acquire their own Behemoth to meet them at the next map. Tickets Attacker battalions number 150 soldiers each for the 64-player mode, and a lesser number for 40-player matches. Should tickets be drained, the attackers lose a battalion, unless they are actively contesting a control point. Attackers can replenish tickets by securing a sector. Any remaining defenders within a captured sector are automatically spotted, and when killed grant 2–3 tickets back to the attacking team, encouraging defenders to retreat rather than dig in. Tickets can also be restored by reviving fallen allies. Sectors Similar to Rush, Operations divides each map into a number of sectors, each containing two or three control points. Attackers must capture all control points within a sector to secure it. Defenders must protect each sector by preventing all control points from being fully captured. Even if the attacking team has all control points, defenders can continue holding the sector by contesting a control point. If a sector is captured, defenders must retreat further back—a successful retreat replenishes a defender's ammunition and health, and grants an experience award. Upon securing a sector, both teams receive a 3-point rating on their performance; these are totaled at the end of the operation. If the last sector in a map is taken, the attackers advance to the next map in the operation. If the last map in an operation is conquered, the attackers win. Control Points Defenders must prevent all control points in each sector from being captured by the attackers. So long as the sector is still held by the defenders, they may still recapture any lost flags. Control Points function as spawn points for the team that currently holds them. Equipment A wide variety of vehicles—comparable to Conquest Large gamemode—is available to the teams. List of Operations Four Operations are available for play, each chronicling a different front or offensive of the war. Most of the Operations are based off of engagements late into the war, such as the Meuse-Argonne and the Spring Offensives of 1918. The length of each Operation differs from one another, with Oil of Empires being the longest with 13 sectors across 3 maps and Conquer Hell and Kaiserschlacht both being the shortest with 9 sectors across 2 maps. Conquer Hell Conquer Hell is based off of the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, the largest offensive in US military history, pitting the United States Army against the Imperial German Army near the end of the war. The Operation features the maps Ballroom Blitz and Argonne Forest, and the Americans have 3 Battalions to complete the Operation. Locations * Ballroom Blitz – West of Varennes - 4 Sectors * Argonne Forest – South of Apremont - 5 Sectors Gallery BF1_Conquer_Hell_Poster.png|Poster artwork Iron Walls Iron Walls is based off of the Italian offensive during the Battle of Vittorio Veneto, the final engagement of the Italian front. The Kingdom of Italy battles the Austro-Hungarian Empire on Monte Grappa and Empire's Edge, with the Italians having 3 Battalions available to complete the Operation. This is the second longest Operation, with 11 total sectors. Locations * Monte Grappa – Venetian Alps - 6 Sectors * Empire's Edge – Adriatic Coast - 5 Sectors Gallery BF1_Iron_Walls_Poster.png|Poster artwork Kaiserschlacht Kaiserschlacht (German: Kaiser's Battle) follows Operation Michael of the German's 1918 Spring Offensive. Imperial German Army forces attack the British Army defenses at St. Quentin Scar and Amiens, possessing 3 Battalions to complete the Operation. Locations * St. Quentin Scar – Peronne Sector - 5 Sectors * Amiens – Suburbs of Amiens - 4 Sectors Gallery BF1_Kaiserschlacht_Poster.png|Poster artwork Oil of Empires Oil of Empires chronicles the British Empire's efforts to control oil supplies in the Middle Eastern Theater, including the Fao Landing and Jifjafa raid. The British Army attacks Ottoman defenses at Fao Fortress, Sinai Desert, and Suez Canal, with 4 Battalions to complete the Operation. This is the longest Operation, with 13 Sectors and 3 maps. Locations * Fao Fortress – Al-Faw Peninsula - 4 Sectors * Suez Canal – Western Banks of the Canal - 5 Sectors * Sinai Desert – East of El-Jifar - 4 Sectors Gallery BF1_Oil_Of_Empires_Poster.png|Poster artwork Related Gamemodes * Conquest Assault * Rush * Evolution * Objective Mode References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield 1